Scenes With the Cast Of Inuyasha
by JayKay122
Summary: Just some funny things that happens to the people of Inuyasha that we dont see! Finished


Behind the scenes with the cast of Inuyasha

----------------------------XXXXXXXXXX--------------------------------

Host: Hello, we are going behind the scenes with the cast of Inuyasha. We will find out what

Really happens when the camera isn't on them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is talking to Miroku when he sees Naraku:

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here?

Naraku: I'm part of the show. Remember me? Evil villin.

Inuaysha: Ohh yeah.

Naraku: Whatever. Lets just get this over with.

Director: Places everyone. Now Inuyasha, I want you and Naraku to do the fight scene. Action!

Naraku: Die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (pulls out the Tetsaiga) Not today! WINDSCARE!

Sesshomaru: (through the megaphone) CUT!

Director: What the hell are you doing? It says right here in the script that Inuyasha uses the Tetsaiga on Naraku.

Sesshomaru: I want to be the one who kills Naraku!

Director: I thought that you wanted to kill Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: I do, but I want to kill them both.

Jaken: (From nowhere) You better be good to my master!

Sesshomaru: Do what you want. I'll be in my dressing room if you need me. (steps on Jaken when leaving)

-------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------

:Backstage, Kagome and Kikyo are getting ready for their scene:

Kagome: I wonder what Inuyasha would say if I told him how I felt.

Kikyo: Who cares! He doesn't love you anyway.

Kagome: Does too!

Kikyo: Does not!

Kagome: You're just jealous because you know he wants a meal and not an appetizer.

Kikyo: Yeah well, (thinks for a minute) why have the boot-leg copy, when he could have the original version.

Kagome: you were just the rough copy he messed up with. I'm the final and better draft. (Kikyo leaves the room pissed off)

----------------------XXXXXXXXX-------------------------

On stage: The director tries to shoot a scene with Sango and Miroku.

Director: Take 20, and this time Miroku, DON'T TOUCH SANGO'S BUTT!

Miroku: Sango, will you bare my child?

Sango: (sweat drops) Umm.. I don't think that's part of the script.

Director: It's not. And why did you say that anyway?

Miroku: You said not to touch her butt, so I didn't.

Director: Yeah, but I also meant to follow the script too! I can't do this anymore. Next scene.

Sango: (to Miroku) If I get fired because of you, I'm going to kill you.

Miroku: Don't worry about that Sango, I'm sure that my wind tunnel will suck me up someday.

Sango: (tears in eyes) Ohh miroku, I didn't mean it that way. I don't want you to die.

Miroku: Then will you bare my child?

Sango: NO!

--------------------------XXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------

:Inuyasha goes to get Sesshomaru for their fight scene:

Inuaysha: Come on, we have to do our scene.

Sesshomaru: (inside dressing room) I'll be there when I want to be there.

Inuyasha: And that is?

Sesshomaru: when I feel like it.

:Inuaysha waits for Sesshomaru to get ready. Kikyo sees Inuyasha, and walks up to him:

Kikyo: Inuyasha, you know that I love you.

Inuyasha: (acting cool) Yeah whatever.

:Kagome runs up to Inuaysha:

Kagome: Inuyasha, I love you!

Kikyo: Don't believe her. She is lying!

Kagome: Am not!

Kikyo: Are too!

Sesshomaru: (behind his door) :to Inuyasha: Why don't you just pick one?

Inuyasha: Why should I pick?

Sesshomaru: So they will shut up!

Inuyasha: Can't I just be a pimp?

Kikyo & Kagome: NO!

Inuyasha: Fine, then I pick Kagome.

Kikyo: (pretend sadness) Why?

Inuyasha: Because she is real, and you're just play dough.

Kikyo: What's play dough?

Inuyasha: I don't know. It's this clay stuff that Kagome's brother was playing with the other day. It tasted pretty good.

Kagome: (sweat drops) You're not supposed to eat it! But thanks for picking me over that clay thing.

Inuaysha: whatever…. Hey, I wonder what Kikyo tastes like.

:Kikyo runs away:

Kagome: want to find an empty room?

Inuyasha: (smiles) Okay. This is another reason why I like you over Kikyo.

Kagome: SIT!

--------------------XXXXXXXXXX---------------------------

:3 hours later:

Director: Where the hell is everyone?

Koga: Yeah, I've been waiting for that mutt to show up, so we can get this scene over with!

Director: Inuaysha and Kagome are missing, Sesshomaru is with his peeps, and Kikyo is locked in that fake door over there. (Director walks over to Kikyo)

Kikyo: I'm not coming out. Umm.. Could you walk on the other side of the wall? (director walks around the corner) Good. As I was saying, I'm not coming out!

:Sesshomaru comes back form signing autographs:

Director: (insane by now) You're late! (begins to beat Sesshomaru to the ground)

Black guy from nowhere: Hey man! The brother only has one arm!

:Kikyo comes from behind wall:

Kikyo: You only have one arm?

Sesshomaru: Duh.. Couldn't you tell when you can see one hand and not the other? I wasn't playing peek-a-boo with them.

Kikyo: Aww.. You poor thing!

Sesshomaru: (begins to cry) I know. I liked my arm, but then inlays cut it off.

:Inuyasha walks in:

Inuyasha: I'm ready!

Director: where were you?

Inuyasha: Having a good time! (whispers in Director's ear)

Director: Ewww… I can't take this anymore! I quit! (walks away)

---------------------XXXXXXX---------

:Naraku and everyone else walks in:

Naraku: Great! Now I can unleash my evilness!

Miroku: No you Won't (sucks Naraku up in his wind tunnel)

Sesshomaru: See Kikyo, I didn't even get to kill Naraku!

Kikyo: You poor thing.

Host: Well, that about wraps up or show for now. Bye everyone!

Inuaysha: I'm getting tired of you. Windscare! (kills host)

Kagome: That wasn't nice Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: So what.

SIT…… SIT…..

--------------------------XXXXXXXXXX---------------------------

well i hope that u guys liked it.. i dont know how funny it was.. but i tohught it was pretty funni!


End file.
